The present invention relates to a system for washing animals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power shampooer system for animals that is of particularly high efficiency.
Animals, both large and small, are conventionally washed by hand. Washing by hand requires manual application of water and of cleaning agents. Hand washing is a highly labor intensive operation. It is difficult to work the shampoo into the animal""s hair and skin. Substantial hand massaging is necessary for the purpose of cleaning and working of the cleaning agents into the coat and skin and for releasing loose hair and dirt. Frequently, water is available only at low pressures. The result is that hand washing is slow, laborious, and does not produce uniform results, since neither adequate washing nor thorough rinsing is assured.
Various apparatus for washing of animals are also known. These apparatus obviate, to varying degrees, the necessity for manual labor in washing an animal. Although some animal bathing apparatus known in the art provide for water circulation, the presently known animal bathing systems typically use water in a once-through basis. Such systems are wasteful of water and cleaning and conditioning agents, are energy inefficient, and generally require application of cleaning and conditioning agents by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,610 (Ramsey et al.) discloses a method for washing animals wherein a series of animals passes through a race having a means to apply a pressurized spray. A cleaning fluid is supplied from a reservoir via a centrifugal pump to a supply line connected to a valve and to a solenoid operated valve before being supplied to spray bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,604 (Cucchi et al.) discloses a basin for washing and drying pets. FIGS. 18 and 19 appear to depict a pump (can 13) which is used to suck liquids. As seen in FIG. 18, the pump 13 appears to be raised off the level of an adjacent floor such that liquid can flow into the pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,442 (Marr) discloses an animal treatment apparatus which includes a shallow trough for treating an animal, a container for containing water, a nozzle for aiming at the animal, and an electric pump for conveying water from the container to a spray head. A drain pipe drains the water from the trough back to the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,487 (Vogel) discloses a pet bathing apparatus that includes a tub having a water spray attachment. The tub has a drain portion which can be sealed with a plug. A drain screen is located in the drain to prevent hair from exiting the waste bath water. A hose for the water spray attachment is connected to an external water source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,144 (Cole) discloses an apparatus and method for washing and disinfecting domestic pets which uses a container having a recirculating pump. A small volume of liquid is initially placed into the container. The container allows the water to drain toward the recirculating pump which has a wash hose connected thereto. The liquid continues to be recirculated through the hose until the pet has been cleaned. A recirculating pump is a pump having a small intake screen which filters and blocks debris washed into the container from being recirculated into hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,289 (Blose) discloses a portable dog shower where side and top spray grid members are removably attached to a shallow fiberglass base. A water inlet pipe and a drain pipe are included.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,915 (Smoot) discloses aportable animal bath which includes a shallow tub, a main spray tube and a hose connected to a water supply.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
The present invention is directed to a power shampooer for pets which includes a submersible pump, a spray head, and a hose. The hose has a first end and a second end. The first end of the hose is sealingly connected to the spray head and the second end of the hose is sealingly connected to the pump. The submersible pump has a bottom with a pump inlet on the bottom. The pump may be placed on a generally flat surface and can pump liquid from the flat surface via the pump inlet through the hose and through the spray head.
In a preferred embodiment, the pump has spacers to raise the pump inlet off of the generally flat surface. Preferably, the pump inlet includes a plastic screen in combination with a stainless steel mesh screen to act as a filter to prevent clogging of the shampooer. Preferably the pump is adapted to provide between about 5 gallons and 25 gallons per minute (and more preferably, about 10 gallons per minute) when the pump is place about three feet below the spray nozzle.